The Very Secret Diary of Hermione Q Granger
by Nieriel
Summary: Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. Anonymous love letters, another batty DADA professor, Quidditch tryouts and of course, romance. Please R&R. Chapter 11 now up! Rated T for mention of abuse.
1. Back to Hogwarts

**Friday, August 31st**

**9:30pm**

**my room**

I'm off to Hogwarts tomorrow. Year six. This is crazy – it feels like just yesterday I was getting my Hogwarts letter and finding out that I was a witch. All of the things that are now so commonplace were so foreign to me back then.

Sixth year. Wow.

I wonder if I'll finally get a boyfriend.

Wait. Why do I care? I don't even WANT a boyfriend. I want to concentrate on my schoolwork, of course.

Well, I must get my sleep. Pip pip.

**Saturday, September 1st**

**11:32 am**

**on the Hogwarts Express**

What, may I ask, is the point of shipping us all of to school on a Saturday? We don't start classes until Monday, for heaven's sake.

I hate this train. The ride takes forever and it's insanely boring. Not to mention I'm stuck in a compartment with two complete loons (Harry and Ron) who, sadly, are my best friends. Oh, and Ginny's here too. She's practically sitting on Harry's lap.

Ron, of course is practically sitting on MY lap, trying to read what I'm writing. I've just told him I'm writing a letter to Viktor. Now he's sitting across from me again looking slightly disgruntled.

Loon.

**12:49 pm**

The sweets trolley has just come and gone. Harry and Ron are eating those stupid every flavor beans. It's actually quite funny – they're always getting awful ones and then falling about swearing. Ron seems to be having crap luck for he is always getting awful ones.

**12:53 pm**

Ron's just got a sour milk flavored bean. I didn't think his face – or anyone's, for that matter – could turn that particular shade of green.

"Why Ron, that shade of green suits you perfectly." I said sweetly.

Ron leaped up and plucked at his stupid jumper, thinking I meant IT suited him (which it didn't, it clashed terribly with his hair). He began blushing wildly, and his face looked alarmingly like a demented Christmas tree, what with the red and green splotches.

"Yes, the color of your face makes you look ever so much better. Not to mention, it doesn't clash with your hair near as much as your normal skin tone."

Harry and Ginny rolled about laughing for ages.

Ron just gave me a hurt puppy dog look and went back to his seat to sulk.

**4:15pm**

**STILL on the blasted train**

I'd sleep, but Ron might molest me.

**6:02 pm**

Thank you, baby Jesus!! We have finally arrived back at Hogwarts! Well, Hogsmeade. But still. Dear, sweet Hogwarts is only a ten minute horseless carriage ride away. It's like heaven in four hundred and fifty-seven rooms and a greenhouse.

**6:45 pm**

The sorting has just finished. Is it me, or is there fewer and fewer students being sorted into Gryffindor each year? Dumbledore also introduced our new DADA teacher. Her name is Matilda Morgan. She's about six foot one, scrawny as a scarecrow with thick goggly glasses and curly blond har. She doesn't look to be one you'd want to cross.

Urgh. Ron was in the middle of a huge mouthful of glop and said to, "Wa war 'oo wying, 'Mione?"

I think that translates roughly to "What are you writing, Hermione?"

I just gave him a look of deepest disgust and loathing. Stupid loon.

**9:12 pm**

Ahh. Bed.

**9:15 pm**

Parvati and Lavendar won't stop giggling. I may have to give them detention.

**9:17 pm**

Used the Silencing Charm on them. Hah.

**9:22 pm**

Mmm…warm beddy bed bed.

**9:23 pm**

That's been warmed by a house-elf.

**9:24 pm**

Zzzzz….

**Monday September 3rd**

**8:00 am**

**Breakfast, great hall**

Lavendar and Parvati were still "not speaking" to me this morning for putting the Silencing Charm on them Saturday night. At first I was a bit alaramed and thought that the counter charm hadn't worked. I tried to explain to them the sensibilosity of it but they wouldn't listen.

Fine, I don't care anyways.

**9:12 am**

**DADA**

Professor Morgan is a prat. I'd rather have Umbridge again.

**9:14 am**

Accidentally said that out loud to Harry. He cuffed me with a roll of parchment. Luckily Stupid M. didn't notice. I wonder if she can see at all through those ugly goggle-like glasses.

**10:03 am**

**Herbology**

Stupid M. gave us a three-foot essay on "Muggle Awareness of the Fascinating (not) Banshee." When she said it Ron looked like he was going to cry.

**8:15 pm**

**Common room**

Finished Stupid M.'s essay, even though it's not due until Wednesday. Also finished Sprout's assignment on the sleep patterns of the Venemous Tentacula. Got halfway through McGonagall's essay on "Explain and identify seven problems which can arise when performing cross-species transfigurations" and finished my Rune translations. Ron called me a swot.

Prat.

Just because I want to do well in school, he calls me a swot. I'll show him.

**8:20 pm**

Going to bed. Us swots need our sleep.

**8:39 pm**

Parvati hogged the loo for so long I nearly wet my knickers. She and Lavendar are still not speaking to me. Stupid prats. Really. I thought the whole Silencing Charm thing was v. funny. Parvati only let me into the loo after I threatened to unlock the door magically and take a picture of her in her knickers to pass around to everyone.

**8:43 pm**

Should've done it. The hilariosity would know no bounds.

**9:01 pm**

Perhaps tomorrow.

**9:13 pm**

Hehehehehe.

**9:15 pm**

I'm not really a swot, am I?

**Tuesday September 4th**

**8:05 am**

**Breakfast**

Went up to Ron at breakfast.

"Ron, am I really a swot?"

"What?" He looked at me in a state of confusosity. I sighed.

"Last night? In the common room? You called me a _swot?"_

"Yeah. So?"

Honestly. It is like talking to Grawp. If Ron starts calling me 'Hermy' I may have to kill him.

"Ron! Concentrate! I asked you if you really think I'm a swot!"

"Oh." He reached over and patted my hand. "Of course you're not. You're just…"

"Just what?"

"Just…" he thought for a moment. "Just….eager to please."

Ginny spat her orange juice out all over her plate and laughed. Juice was dribbling down her chin, stupid dithering dribbly dribbler. Harry dove down to "retrieve his fork" but I distinctly heard him laughing under the table.

Really. It's not even that funny.

Arithmancy 

**9:50 am**

'Eager to please'?! It makes me sound like some kind of prozzie!!

History of Magic 

**10: 15** **am**

Oh god. Ron thinks I'm a prozzie! The first time he – or anyone – tries to give me money I'll punch him square in the nose.

**7:37 pm**

Common Room 

Once again, I have finished all of my homework. I may die of sheer bordosity. Also, we have double DADA with Stupid M. tomorrow. I think I might cry.

Wednesday September 4th 

**Double DADA **

**11:03 am**

Got my essay back, with an 'O'. Felt good about this until I discovered that so had Harry and Ron. And Ron's essay wasn't even about banshees.

Am incredibly offended.

**11:12 am**

Haha. 'O' for Offended.

**11:13 am**

God, what is wrong with me?

**2:05 pm**

**Transfiguration**

That…that COW! Stupid M. gave us another essay!! This one is titled "Explain the three Unforgivable Curses." And she's made it FOUR feet long!! What can you say about the Unforgivable Curses that lasts four feet? And anyways, we learned all of that in fourth year.

On the brighter side, I received an 'O' on Mcgonagall's essay and successfully transfigured my wombat into a gecko.

**5:00 pm**

That Stupid M. has a fancy for Ron!! If you'd have seen the way she talked to him! It was sickening. When we came out of Transfiguration she was waiting for him.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley!" she trilled, nearly making me sick.

Ron looked round and then noticed her. "Oh, hello, Professor." She walked right up to him and giggled like a silly first year.

"I just wanted to tell you that I simply _adored _your essay and I can't wait to read your next one," she dithered, twiddling with her stupid curly blond hair.

Then she PATTED HIS CHEEK, giggled stupidly and floated off.

Ron looked all smug, of course. I was positively furious.

**9:21 pm**

Wait, why do I care?

Saturday September 7th 

**Common room**

**10:10 pm**

I've just found this tucked inside my Transfiguration book:

I love you for reasons which have no beginning and no ending. I loved you even before I knew you, so that my love is without reason or design. Tell me to go and I will. But know first, if you turn me away, I will remember all my life the love that should have been ours, and when I'm stretched out cold, I will but love you better after death.

**10: 12 pm**

Is it possible to fall in love with someone you don't even know?

**12: 25 am**

I've deduced that it must have been slipped into my book when I popped off to the loo earlier today and left my transfiguration work open on one of the tables. So my secret admirer must be a Gryffindor.

**12:30 am**

But who???


	2. Writus Revealus

**A/N**: I just wanted to thank the three people who have already reviewed my story here. Thank ya! (And yes, to the person who asked, I am basing it sort of on "The Confessions of Georgia Nicolson. I find those books v. amusing and borrowed some of her words to make my story sound better too.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the things mentioned in this story, except the plot and Stupid M. Hehehe

**Sunday September 8th**

**7:15 am**

**bed**

Woke to Lavendar and Parvati giggling. Those two are driving me mad. I may have a strop.

**7:18 am**

Can't be bothered.

**8:30 am**

LAVENDAR AND PARVATI FOUND MY SECRET LOVE NOTE!! And read it out to the entire Gryffindor table!! I am going to kill them!

**8:32 am**

No need. Mcgonagall just gave them a detention for "invasion of privacy." Downside is that Gryffindor lost twenty points. Ah well.

**9:00 am**

I'm bored.

**Tuesday September 10th**

**Charms**

We've just started Forensic Charms. As I am not in training to be an Auror, I fail to see how this applies to me.

**10:53 am**

Dammit, we've been given another essay. "Research three ways in which forensic charms can be used to bring wizarding criminals to justice, and give an example in each case."

It's due next Tuesday.

That reminds me. The essay Stupid M. set us is due tomorrow. I'll have to concentrate on that tonight instead.

**9:43 pm**

**Library**

There. I've just finished Stupid M.'s essay and I've barely made four feet. I explained the three curses in great detail (nearly a foot and a half) and then filled the rest of the essay with stories about criminals convicted of using them, ways to block the Imperius curse, how the Cruciatus can drive people mad (Like poor Neville's mum and dad….tragic.) and how my dear friend Harry is the only known person to have survived Avada Kedavra. Actually, forensic charms came into it. It's quite interesting. I may look at a career as an Auror yet. But later. Right now I'm going to bed.

**Wednesday September 11th**

**10:15 am**

**DADA**

I've just handed in my essay. I'm confident that I'll at least get an 'E'. Also confident that Ron won't get an 'O' as his essay is only two feet long and he spelled Avada Kedavra 'Avada Kadabra'.

**11:12 am**

Out of sheer bordosity, I am going to write what our marks stand for:

O – Outstanding

E – Exceeds Expectation

A – Acceptable

P – Poor

D – Dreadful

And then there's 'T' for 'Troll' but I don't know if Fred and George were serious about that or not.

Anyways, I'm insanely bored. We are supposed to be taking notes about vampires (do I detect another essay?) while Stupid M. reads our Unforgivable Curses essays, but I'm having a quiet sort of protest against her lunacy (and fascination with Ron) by not doing it.

**11:50 am**

I am outrage! I received an 'A' on my essay! And Ron got an 'O'!!! I must have a speak with her.

**11:59 am**

Nicked Ron's essay so I can confront Stupid M. with the offending article. I was going to walk up to her right then, but she asked Ron to stay behind, so I'm outside the door listening in with one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears. God bless them.

"Mr Weasley, I simply _loved _your essay," Stupid M. dithered.

"Um, thanks, Professor."

"I was wondering if, perhaps you would mind meeting me later this evening, to discuss the merits of your essay, and perhaps…have a little drink? We could just tell everyone that you had a detention."

I got a horrible image in my mind of Stupid M. winking at Ron and nearly retched.

"Er…n-no thank you, Prof -"

"Come now, Mr Weasley…" there was a noise like a chair scraping, and a moment later Ron burst out of the room, every inch of him that I could see bright red.

"Her…Hermione," he gasped like a great gasping thing. "I…we…."

"Save it, Ron." I stormed into the classroom and confronted a very disgruntled M.

I screamed at her, I'm (not) sorry to say.

"What is this rubbish about me getting an 'A' and Ron getting an 'O'?" I demanded, producing both essays. Stupid M. looked at them and then blinked at me stupidly.

"Why, whatever are you talking about, Ms Granger?"

"Look! The essay you set us was supposed to be four feet long! Ron's is two feet long, which should automatically make his mark be an 'A' or less, and plus, he spelled Avada Kedavra wrong! My essay is four feet long, no spelling mistakes and clearly deserving of an 'O'. How DARE you play favorites! How dare you!"

"Ms Granger, don't be so upset. Your essay was lovely, but it just wasn't of the same caliber -"

"You only gave him an 'O' because you fancy him!! You sick perverted woman!!"

**12:40 pm**

**lunch**

Well, the nub and gist of it is that I have detentions for a week, Gryffindor has lost fifty points, and Stupid M. is taking it up with Dumbledore. And my mark is still the same.

Really. What is the point?

**12:34 am**

I've just got off my first detention with Stupid M. She made me – can you believe it? – write lines. Oh, the inhumanity…not. I had to write "I will not insult my professors, because they are infinitely wiser than I am." Hah! The only thing she's smarter than is a coat button. And I think even that is being too generous.

**Monday September 16th**

**DADA**

I hate that woman, I hate her. She's making us write notes about vampires, and it is so incredibly (not) interesting.

**9:33 am**

Get this: "The most noticeable difference between the Mongolian vampire and the Norweigan vampire is that the Mongolian's fangs are a tenth of an inch shorter."

Good gravy. When are we EVER going to use that bit of information in real life? Like say some vampire comes up and wants to suck your blood. But you say, "Oh no, you can't suck my blood unless you are Mongolian." And the vampire says, "Well, I am Mongolian, so ha!" But you think he's lying so you whip out your ruler to check.

"By gum, you ARE Mongolian!"

Haha.

My hilariosity surprises even me sometimes.

**12:15 pm**

Crap. I've just remembered I have a Charms essay due tomorrow which I haven't even started.

**3:19 pm **

**Library**

Researching forensic charms. It's very boring.

**3:22 pm**

Hmm. Came across a Chapter entitled "Discovering the Writer of Anonymous Letters."

Put that book aside for later. Right now I must finish the essay.

**3:44 pm**

Did you know that in 1866 the murder of Marcus Oggnagig was solved by using the DNA Charm, which turned the culprit bright purple?

Good grief.

**4:49 pm**

Finally done the essay. Just in time for my detention with Stupid M. The detentions are so incredibly boring that last night I actually fell asleep. Luckily I had charmed my quill to keep writing so she didn't notice until I began to snore.

**11:30 pm**

Fell into bed and landed on something hard. Cursed out loud, causing Parvati to mumble, "Zat you, 'Mione?" It was that Forensic Charms book.

**11:48 pm**

Hmm. The incantation to reveal who wrote an anonymous letter is _Writus Revealus. _How very (un)original. When done correctly, it is supposed to show you an image of the person who wrote it.

**11:50 pm**

Tried it on my love letter. Didn't work. Perhaps I did it wrong.

**11:52 pm**

Still didn't work.

**Tuesday September 17th**

**9:15 am**

**Arithmancy**

Why didn't the charm work?? I did exactly what the book said. I must be losing my touch.

**10:24 am**

**Charms**

Handed in my essay. We practiced the DNA Charm today. I was the only one who managed to turn my culprit (Harry) bright purple. Ron had one of my hairs, and instead of turning me purple, he turned Neville, who was working beside him, green. Even Flitwick has no idea what happened.

Flitwick told us that only the person who used the DNA Charm on someone can reverse it. Hehehe. I could leave Harry glowing purple all day.

**11: 16 am**

**Potions**

Comtemplated leaving Harry purple, but decided against it. Snape would have taken points off him, and possibly given him detention.

**6:20 pm**

**Dinner**

Hmm. There's a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday. Ginny and Harry were discussing their plans.

"So are you and Ginny like, an item then?" I asked him casually.

"Yeah, I think so." He replied, blushing.

Hmm, this must be serious. Harry never blushes. Ron, on the other hand, is full of blushosity.

I thought Ron was going to ask me to go into Hogsmeade with him, but he didn't. My scornful 'No' was completely wasted.

Hmph.

**7:15 pm**

I wonder why Ron likes me so much.

**7:17 pm**

D'you think RON could have written me the love note??

…

No. It was too full of sophisticosity for that loon to have written it. And besides, when Parvati and Lavendar read it to the whole table at breakfast that one day, he (along with everyone else) teased me rather unmercifully.

**7:20 pm**

Perhaps NEVILLE wrote it? He DID ask me to the Yule Ball in fourth year.

**7:25 pm**

Dammit, this stupid charm STILL won't work!!!


	3. Drama in Hogsmeade

**Thursday September 19th**

**Herbology**

**9:15 am**

Ron still hasn't asked me about Hogsmeade.

**9:16 am**

Not that I care, of course.

**9: 40 am**

I handed in my vampire essay yesterday and Stupid M. gave me an 'O'. Ron received an 'A'. She gave me the weirdest look when she handed it back to me. I guess her talk with Dumbledore didn't go the way she planned. Haha.

**11:10 am**

**Charms**

I've got my Forensic Charms essay back. I got an 'O'. Yes! Double ha and a hyphen!

**11:15 am**

I've just noticed that Flitwick circled the words _"Writus Revealus" _and wrote _"Sp?" _in the margin. I didn't spell it wrong! I know I checked it over a dozen times. Must speak with Flitwick after class.

**12:05 pm**

Ah-hah! So THAT'S why the Charm wasn't working! That book had a typo – the charm isn't _Writus Revealus, _it is _Writus Reveal**i**s. _With an 'I' instead of a 'U'.

I'm going to try the spell tonight after dinner.

**6:30 pm**

**Dinner**

Ron kept looking at me sideways throughout dinner. Finally I got fed up with it and asked him what was the matter.

"What?!"

"Well…when you saw me…coming out of Morgan's classroom…well…did you hear?"

"What happened, anyway?" I asked, figuring there was no point pretending I hadn't heard. Ron had seen the Extendable Ear.

"She…"  
"She what?"

"She…groped me." He said quietly. He looked so confused and guilty that I began to laugh. I laughed so hard that tears came to my eyes. Ron thought I had gone made.

"Oh, Ron." I sighed.

Harry and Ginny looked at me oddly. "What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I laughed, wiping away my tears of mirth.

Ron gave me a cute little half-smile and continued eating.

**6:35 pm**

…did I just mention "Ron" and "Cute" in the same sentence?

Crap.

**7:00 pm**

I'm going to do the charm in a minute. Deep breaths.

**7:05 pm**

I don't. Friggin. Believe it.

It WAS Ron.

What the hell?!

**Friday September 20th **

**History of Magic**

**9:30 am**

I can't believe it was Ron. I almost said something to him last night, but I didn't. I keep glancing at him as he plays Hangman with Harry.

Harry, by the way, has a hickey on his neck. He and Ginny have wasted no time becoming a couple, I see.

**9:25 am**

I wonder if Ron knows.

**12:35 pm**

**Lunch**

Should I say something to Ron about the note?!

**12:40 pm**

I'm going to tell him.

"Ron…I…er, I…got your er, uh, well, er…I know you wrote the….er…note."

Ron looked at me with a mixed expression of horror and embarrassment and then muttered, "Excuse me." And rushed off.

Harry and Ginny were too busy snogging each other to notice.

**1:15 pm**

**Herbology**

Ron isn't in class. I'm afraid he might be mad at me.

**6:00 pm**

**Dinner**

Wow, Ron must be REALLY mad at me. It's not like him to miss a meal.

**6:50 pm**

Was walking back to the Gryffindor common room when Ron pulled me behind a suit of armor.

"I need to talk to you."

"Yes?"

"Er…about that note…" he ran a hand through his hair and looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad." I said, a little too quickly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I thought it was…sweet."

"Hey…Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?"

My scathing 'No!' was right there, but it accidentally came out as a yes. But we're going JUST as friends.

We walked back to the common room together. When we got back we found Harry and Ginny cuddled up on a sofa by the fire.

"Where have you two been?" Harry teased

"Nowhere!" I snapped. "We just met up and walked back together. We're friends, we're allowed to do that. Aren't we?" I was feeling a bit stroppy. Okay, more than a bit.

"Okay, sorry." Harry gave me a weird look.

I settled down onto a sofa and crossed my arms. My face was flaming. Ginny was looking back and forth between me and Ron with a knowing look.

**7:00 pm**

Honestly. We're just friends. Why are they making such a big deal out of this?

Stupid prats.

**Saturday September 21st**

**10:15 am**

**Hogsmeade**

Met Ron at the gates. Harry and Ginny walked with us, holding hands and sniggering at us.

Malfoy shouted "How much is Weasley paying you, mudblood?" as we walked by.

Both Ron's face and mine were red with embarrassment.

**11:20 am**

**Honeydukes**

The four of us had a great time picking out candy. I must admit I had a nervy spaz on the chocolate, and bought more than I should have. Oh well. Ron bought a huge packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Those things are disgusting, yet he and Harry love them. I will never understand the male species.

**12:10 pm**

**The Three Broomsticks**

Settled in for some butterbeer and sandwiches. I got tuna. Not very _risqué, _but still v. yummy.

Ron and Harry were trying to convince me to try an Every Flavor Bean.

"C'mon, Herm. Live a little!"

"Yeah, c'mon."

Even Ginny joined in. "Don't be such a chicken."

To get them to stop bothering me, I agreed. "But only one." I warned.

**12:15 pm**

I picked a random bean. The one I've got is dark grey.

**12:16 pm**

Augh!! Pepper! I fell into Ron, choking and gasping. All three of them were laughing like loons. Ron held me up and handed me my butterbeer. I took a swig of it and looked at him gratefully.

**12:18 pm**

And then he kissed me.

**12:20 pm**

I pulled away from him and looked at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice going a tad high.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I just…"

"We came as just _friends!" _I yelled, and escorted myself from the building.

**1:30 pm**

Hiding up in my room. Ginny came in ten minutes ago to say that they were back and Ron was looking for me. I told her to tell him I didn't feel well.

**2:20 pm**

Why on earth would Ron kiss me?! What did I do to encourage such an act??

**2:25 pm**

I don't even LIKE Ron.

**2:30 pm**

Ginny's back.

"Why'd you go all squirrely on Ron?" she asked me. I pretended not to hear her.

**2:35 pm**

Ginny does not get it. I am giving her the silent treatment. She is supposed to realize and accept that. She is NOT supposed to jump on me and pinch me until I talk.

"Do you like Ron?"

"I don't know!!"

Why did I say that? I do NOT like Ron…in that way.

"Why'd you run out on us?"

Good grief. I'm starting to feel like I'm on Jeopardy. "Questions that will drive Hermione mad for five hundred, please."

"Because he wasn't supposed to kiss me! We went to Hogsmeade as just _friends._

"So you don't like him."

"Yes. I mean no! I mean…augh, I don't know."

What is the matter with me??

"Okay…"

Ginny's little self-satisfied smirk just rubbed me the wrong way.

"Just leave me alone!! I don't want to speak to you right now. And tell Ron he's a jerk and I never want to speak to him again. Ever."

"Fine." Ginny turned to leave. "But you still kissed him back."

**2:40 pm**

What?? I did not! And even if I had, how could she tell?

**2:42 pm**

I didn't, so it doesn't matter.

**2:44 pm**

Wait, did I?

**2:48 pm**

Crap. I did.

**Sunday September 22nd**

**5:30 pm**

**Bed**

Have been hiding in my dormitories all day so I can avoid Ron. Ginny came up a few times to beg me to come down, but I just ignored her.

**5:35 pm**

I'm starving. If I go down to dinner, I still don't have to speak to Ron, do I?

**6:10 pm**

Came down for dinner. Sat with Parvait and Lavendar. God, they're annoying. Ron is sitting about five places away from me and keeps shooting me these hopeful little looks.

**6:15 pm**

Drop dead, Ron.

**Tuesday September 24th**

**9:18 am**

**Arithmancy**

Something has gone horribly wrong. Ron is not speaking to me either. Doesn't he know how these things work?? He is supposed to feel awful and beg for my forgiveness while I remain distant and full of sophisticosity until I see fit to forgive him.

He is not supposed to ignore me too.

I think both he and Ginny need to learn the rules for these mind games before they participate in them.

Hmph.

**9:30 am**

Fine. I don't need him. I shall concentrate doubly hard on my studies.

**12:15 pm**

**Lunch**

Sat with Harry, Ginny and Ron. It was very awkward. Harry and Ginny were snogging each other for dear life, and Ron and I sat with our arms crossed, glaring in opposite directions.

**12:20 pm**

I would have gone to sit with Parvati and Lavendar, but another minute with those stupid tarts and I might go crazy.

**1:55 pm **

**History of Magic**

Bored out of my gourd. Luckily I have charmed my quill to take notes for me, so I don't have to.

**2:00 pm**

Asked Harry and Ron (well, Harry, but Ron heard) if I could play Hangman with them. Harry said, "Sure!" and Ron said, "No!"

**2:05 pm**

Fine. I didn't want to play Hangman with them anyways.

Prats.

**3:15 pm**

**Library**

Working on my History of M. essay. "Explain how the Centaur Treaty of 1741 came into being, and how its serious breach in 1912 caused the formation of Clause 42b.

It is v. boring, but at least I'm not in the common room being all awkward around Ron.

**3:40 pm**

Ginny's just come and flopped down beside me. "Quidditch tryouts are on Saturday."

"Hrrm, yes, well, good luck."

"You should try out for Chaser with me."

I nearly had a nervy b. "What?!"

"C'mon, Herm, you're actually not that bad. You know you're not."

"But I don't even LIKE Quidditch!"

"Well, think about it. Fred says if you decide to, you can have his old broom. He doesn't need it anymore. And if we end up with two crap chasers and lose the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin, think about how you'll feel."

"Thanks, but no. And that reverse psychology crap doesn't work on me."

"Whatever." Ginny left me to my thoughts.

**3:45 pm**

Should I?

**3:46 pm**

What's the harm in trying, right?

**3:48 pm**

No way. I'd just embarrass myself. And anyways, I don't have time.

**3:55 pm**

But maybe it would help keep my mind off Ron. Hmm.

Wait – no it wouldn't, he's Keeper.

**4:10 pm**

Fine, I'll try out. But only if Ginny will practice with me beforehand.

**6:15 pm**

**Dinner**

Asked Ginny if she would practice with me. She looked so happy I thought she might burst. We start tonight.

**6:20 pm**

What on earth have I gotten myself into?

**9:00 pm**

Just got in from practice with Ginny. She's right – I'm really not that bad. We just did basics – passing, tackling, scoring, etc.

Fred's old broom isn't too bad either. Ginny produced it from her trunk after dinner with a smirk on her face. I've deduced that she's been planning this for some time now.

**9: 14 pm**

Four days until tryouts. I feel sick.


	4. Ron the Prat

**A/N:** Thank you so so much to everyone who has reviewed! I love writing this story! Just so everyone knows, updates might be fewer and farther between because school starts tomorrow (nooo!!!) and I'll be very busy with homework, etc, because it is my senior year. But I'll do my best to write a page or two each night and update as often as possible. 

**A/N 2: **Just so everyone knows, the love poem Ron wrote Hermione in Chapter One was NOT written by me. It was written by Elizabeth Barret Browning. I think. Well anyways, just clearing that up. On to the story!

**Friday September 27th**

**Herbology**

**1:22 pm**

One day until tryouts. Ginny and I have been practicing like mad. I can see the Quidditch pitch from where I'm standing in Greenhouse Five.

**1:48 pm**

Good lord, what have I gotten myself into??

Saturday September 28th 

**5:30 am**

**Bed**

Woke early. Too nervous to sleep. I think I might be sick.

**6:00 am**

Woke Ginny.

"I can't go through with this!!"

I was a bit on the hysterical side.

**6:05 am**

Ginny was full of calmosity. "Don't worry, it's normal to be a bit nervous.

"A bit? A BIT?! I can't get on that broom! I'll make a fool of myself!!"

**8:30 am**

**Breakfast**

Can't eat. I may be sick. Harry asked me what the matter was. He and Ron don't know I'm trying out for Chaser. Ginny thought it would be "fun" to keep it a surprise.

**10:00 am**

Lined up at tryouts. There are six of us. The order is: Emma Dobbs, Natalie Macdonald, Me, Colin Creevey (why on Earth is HE trying out? Probably so he can take more pictures of Harry.), Ginny and Vicky Frobisher.

**10:15 am**

Emma Dobbs has just finished. She was awful.

**10:30 am**

I'm up in a minute. That Natalie Macdonald girl wasn't too bad. Oh god, I'm so nervous.

**6:20 pm**

**Dinner**

Brilliant! I made it!! So did Ginny, but still! I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team!!

Here's what happened. I flew out there, and Ron was at the goal (obviously, as he's Keeper.). Katie Bell (Gryffindor's new Quidditch Captain, as Angelina and Alicia left last year) and Harry were playing Chasers against me. Both Harry and Ron were agog as two gogs when they recognized me, it was v. funny. Anyways, I tackled Harry, stole the Quaffle with this cool trick Ginny taught me and scored on Ron SIX TIMES!!

It was brilliant. Katie was shocked. As soon as we touched down on the pitch she yelled, "You're on the team!!"

I feel great.

After everyone else had tried out, Katie told us that Ginny and I had been chosen as Chasers (yesss!!) and thank you to everyone else who had tried out.

Harry walked back up to the castle with us, but Ron hung back, sulking.

"How did you get so good?" Harry asked me, full of incredulosity.

"Ginny taught me." I said, linking arms with her. As her other arm was linked with Harry's, we looked v. comical while walking up to the castle.

**8:00 pm**

We've all just received the team schedule. Practices are Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. On Quidditch game Saturdays, our Saturday practices are moved to Friday.

**Monday September 30th**

**DADA**

**9:55 am**

When Stupid M. assigned us another essay right at the end of class, I was tempted to yell, "_Jawohl! Mein fuhrer!" _click my heels and goose-step from the room. It would have been v. funny, but I'd most likely have got detention and would have had to miss Quidditch practice.

Harry likes the wench, for some stupid reason.

Ron and I both detest her, however. I wonder if I should tell him what I was going to do. I'm sure he'd find it v. v. funny.

**10:15 am**

**Herbology**

Oh right. I forgot that we're still not speaking to each other.

Sigh.

**10:17 am**

Did I just sigh over Ron?!

**10:20 am**

I think I may have gone mad.

**10:45 am**

Ron, Harry and I are all working on the same Splatula Tree and I'm right beside Ron. Hrrm.

**10:48 am**

We both just went for the same branch and our hands touched. We both pulled away but I'm blushing like mad. Why do I want to touch his hand again?

**11:20 am**

**Transfiguration**

I miss Ron.

**11:22 am**

But I am NOT apologizing first, and if Ron thinks I'm going to, he is very sadly mistaken.

**12:30 pm**

**Lunch**

I seem to have become fascinated with Ron's mouth.

**12:35 pm**

I wonder what it would be like to kiss him properly.

**12:40 pm**

Wait, what? I don't want to EVER kiss Ron again!! I do NOT like him in any even slightly romantical way.

**12:45 pm**

There's a little voice in my head that sounds remarkably like Ginny. And it's screaming, "LIAR!!"

**12:50 pm**

Crap. I like Ron.

**12:55 pm**

I _really _like Ron.

**6:15 pm**

**Common room**

Quidditch practice ended fifteen minutes ago. I scored on Ron four times. Katie caught up with me as we headed to the showers. "I'm glad you're on our team and not against us. You're brilliant out there."

Hah. So there, Ron. I seem to recall him telling me in first year that I was – and always would be – rubbish at Quidditch.

I thought Ron was going to say something to me when I came out of the changing rooms, but when he saw that I was with Ginny, he slouched off.

Ginny and I linked arms and skipped all the way to the castle singing "We're off the see the Wizard" from "The Wizard of Oz." V. funny and also slightly ironic.

**6:20 pm**

What on earth is wrong with me? Everytime I think about Ron I keep getting these warm, fuzzy feelings in my stomach.

**6:25 pm**

Perhaps I should do what Ron did and send him an anonymous love letter.

**6:30 pm**

Or maybe I could just apologize.

…

Nah.

**6:35 pm**

Hang on a tick, I'll get Ginny to do it! My geniosity surprises even me sometimes.

**6:55 pm**

Ginny said she'd do it. V. good.

**7:00 pm**

**My room**

Ginny is speaking to Ron at this very moment. The nervosity is killing me.

**7:10 pm**

I hear footsteps. Must be Ginny.

**7:15 pm**

Ginny came in.

"Well?!"

"He says that's all fine and dandy but he's had enough of your moodswings and general weirdosity and he'd appreciate it if you left him alone."

**7:20 pm**

In bed. Felt a nervy b. coming on.

"Tell Ron that if that's the way he feels, he can go right to hell then. And I take back my apology."

**Thursday October 3rd**

**Herbology**

**9:40 am**

I've decided that if Ron is going to be a complete prat, I'm going to be one too. To him, I mean. I tried apologizing and he was v. rude to me, so screw it. I'm not going to waste my time thinking about a stupid prat like Ron.

I've been determinedly ignoring him ever since Monday. Downside is that he hasn't noticed because he's too busy ignoring me. Upside is that I have more time for homework and have been way ahead of everyone else for some time now.

**12:10 pm**

**Lunch**

Ginny has been going back and forth between me and Ron trying to get us to make up.

Hah!

I'm not going to make up with him, he's a stupid prat and doesn't deserve my time or energy.

**12:40 pm**

Ron kept surreptiously glancing at me. I pretended not to notice because I am still ignoring him.

**4:15 pm**

Just found this:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry that we fought. Will you please meet me out by the Quidditch Pitch tonight at 8:00 so we can talk? Please. _

_-Ron_

**4:30 pm**

Of course I won't go. I'm not speaking to him ever again.

**4:45 pm**

Okay, I'll go. But only long enough to tell Ron he's a stupid prat.

**4:50 pm**

What should I wear?

**4:55 pm**

Wait, who cares? It's not like a date or anything. I'll just go in what I'm wearing.

**6:10 pm**

**Dinner**

Ron was giving me weird looks all through dinner. I thought to him, _Yes, I'm coming to the Quidditch Pitch later, but only to tell you that you're a stupid prat. _But he (obviously) didn't hear me.

Prat.

**7:45 pm**

I'm just about ready to go. I thought about being fashionably late but I don't want Ron to think I'm not going to show. He might leave before I get to call him a prat.

Well, here I go.

**A/N 3: **

**To BunnyBunnyBunny: **I appreciate the honesty of your comment, but you should know that the point of this story isn't to be in character, it is to entertain people. Isn't that the point of all things? I'm writing it in this style because I like it and my other reviewers seem to think so too. That's fine if you don't like my story but no one is making you read it. Thank you for saying it was funny, etc, but I think you were a bit out of line saying my story "lacked originality." Cos if it was, don't you think everyone else would think so too? Anyways, whatever. Read if you want to but if you don't, then don't.


	5. What's a little kiss between friends?

**A/N: **Hey everyone!! I am so so so so sorry that I took so long to update. cries I've just been sooooo incredibly busy with school and everything. I swear, since school started I've been writing every second I'm not doing homework, sleeping, or eating. But cheer up cos I've got tons of ideas and this story WILL keep going. If I don't update very often don't be mad at me, cos I am writing more. Love you all!

**Thursday October 3rd**

**Quidditch Pitch**

**8:05 pm**

Where on earth is Ron?? If he doesn't show, I will be incredibly stroppy with him. Well, more so than I already am.

**8:10 pm**

I think I see him – yes, there he is.

**9:00 pm**

**Bed**

I cannot believe this!! I am NEVER speaking to Ron – or Ginny – again!!

He walked over to me and said, "So what is it you needed to talk to me about?"

"I thought you wanted to talk to me!"

We both just looked at each other for a moment and then said together, "You wrote me a note…"

"Hang on, I never wrote you a note!" Ron yelled.

"And I never wrote you one!" I yelled back.

For a moment we sat there in confusion and then I realized who had written the notes. "Ginny." I said quietly.

Ron made a noise of disgust. "I don't need this." And he turned to leave.

"Wait – Ron!" he turned back around. "I really am sorry."

"Well that's too bad for you," he sneered, and left.

I ran back up to the castle and into my room, where Ginny was waiting for me, with a smug smirk on her face. Then she saw me. "Herm? Why are you crying?"

"Go to hell!" I snarled at her, then dove into my bed, pulled the hangings shut and here I am.

**9:15 pm**

Is this how Ron felt after the whole Hogsmeade incident?

**Friday October 4th**

**7:50 am**

**Loo**

My eyes are puffy from crying all night and my face looks all blotchy. I hope Ron is happy. He's made me look – and feel – like a complete loon. Ginny ambushed me and apologized for twenty minutes. I forgave her, only because I know she did it because she cares.

**8:15 am**

**Breakfast**

Ignored Ron completely. I wouldn't even look at him.

But how am I going to not look at him during Quidditch practices? Maybe I should just resign from the team. It's not like Ron wants me on it anyways.

Sigh…

**12:35 pm**

**Lunch**

Ginny was so sick of my long face that she put a Cheering Charm on me. I can't stop grinning or feeling content, no matter how I try.

**1:20 pm**

**Herbology**

Cheering Charm has started to wear off. Kept giving Ron sad looks when he was turned the other way. Harry got fed up with it and yelled, "For heaven's sake, Hermione, just go snog him already!", which caused everyone present (including Professor Sprout) to look at me oddly.

**9:40 pm**

Bed 

God, I wish we could just make up already.

**11:20 pm**

Can't sleep. Going down to the common room to look at the fire for a while – it's always had a calming effect on me. Plus, Parvati is snoring like you wouldn't believe. She sounds like a squirrel revving a chainsaw while laughing hysterically.

**11:25 pm**

Was staring into the fire all moody-like, when I got the sudden urge to cry. Thank god I'm the only one in the common room.

**11:40 pm**

Had myself a good little crying fest. Was just finishing up when I heard a noise.

"Oh…sorry…I didn't think anyone was down here…"

I spun around.

"Ron?"

"Hermione?"

I burst into tears again. Ron slowly edged closer to me, looking nervous. "Ron, I'm really really sorry." I blubbed.

"Me too."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." He sat down on the sofa with me, watching me intently. "Why did you freak out on me in Hogsmeade?" he asked softly.

"I…I got scared." I said after a moment. "Because, well, I thought I didn't like you…in that way. But once you were no longer a part of my life, I realized that I…do. Like you."

He moved even closer to me. His hand grazed mine, and I felt tingles run up my arm and down my spine. My heart thumped furiously in my chest.

"I like you too. But I guess that's kind of obvious." He joked. I laughed a little through my tears.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"If I kiss you again, will you freak out?"

Instead of answering him, I leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

Oh god, it felt soo good. So right. I think I'm in love.

**12:15 am**

Back in bed. Lalala. Life is wonderful. Fabbity fab fab.

**Saturday October 6th**

**7:30 am**

**Dormitories**

Bounced out of bed singing "I can see clearly now." Ginny thought I had gone mad.

"Are you okay, Herm?"

"I'm fab. Fabbity fab fab fabbity." I twirled around laughing.

"What's got you in such a fine mood?"

"Ron and I made up last night."

Ginny was all agog. "Did you -"

"Yep."

"So are you -"

"I think so."

Spent extra time doing my hair. I keep bursting into spontaneous bouts of giggling.

**8:10 am**

**Breakfast**

Where is Ron?? I haven't seen him all morning. Is he avoiding me? Am I a horrible snog and he just hasn't the heart to tell me? I think I may be on the verge of a REAL nervy b.

**8:15 am**

Asked Harry, full of casualosity, where Ron was.

"I thought you two weren't speaking?" He asked me one eyebrow-raisedly. He looked like a suspicious earwig.

"We've er, made up." I said haughtily, ignoring my mad bout of blushishness. Ginny had both of her fists stuffed in her mouth (v. weird, I don't know how she does it), trying not to giggle and failing miserably.

"Yeah?" Harry grinned. "He's still up in bed, muttered something about having a late night…anyways, he'll be down in a bit.

**8:25 am**

C'mon, Ron…where are you?

**8:26 am**

Bahaha, there he is.

**8:30 am**

Hmm. This is certainly awkward. All Ron said to me was "Hey, Herm." And then he proceeded to stuff his face.

**8:35 am**

Sitting here looking v. attractive (I hope) but Ron isn't noticing. I wish he would say something.

**8:40 am**

Okay, enough's enough. _I'll _say something to the idiot.

"Erm…Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"About last night…" I got all ready to spill out my "I-really-like-you-will-you-please-go-out-with-me" shpiel, but Ron cut me off.

"Don't worry about it. What's a little kiss between friends?"

I just stared at him for a minute, not fully realizing what he said. Then I got it, and (I know it's a cliché, but I swear, it's true) my heart dropped right into my feet.

"Oh….right, yes, of course."

"So are we good?"

"Yeah, we're…good." I resisted the urge to tack 'together' onto the end of that, but it was hard.

"Great!"

I bent low over my porridge so none of them would see my crying.

**9:45 am**

**Common room**

_What's a little kiss between friends? _What happened to, "I like you too, will you get mad if I kiss you?" that he came out with last night?? Did he just use me to get a snog??

**9:50 am**

I may kill myself if the quality of life around here does not drastically improve in the next fifteen or twenty minutes.

**10:10 am**

…

Life hasn't improved.

**12:15 pm**

**Lunch**

Conversed normally with Harry, Ron and Ginny, although it hurt like you wouldn't believe.

**12:20 pm**

WHY, God, WHY?!

**3:30 pm**

Common room 

We've got Quidditch practice in half an hour. I really, _really _don't want to go, but I've sadly got a commitment to the team.

**6:50 pm**

**Dinner**

My arms hurt soo much. How could Katie fail to mention that being a Chaser means having broken arms half the time? That's what it feels like, anyways. God.

On the bright side, I made a particularly bril catch and Ron yelled, "Nice one, Hermione!" at me.

I grinned back and sped along the pitch, and accidentally ran into Ginny, which is part of the reason why I have no feeling in my arms.

**7:00 pm**

I must admit, it IS nice to be back on speaking terms with Ron, even if I am ridiculously miserable.

**7:30 pm**

**Dormitories**

Me, Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati and another fifth year, Melissa Broomfield, are playing Truth or Dare, as we're all bored and sugar high. I barely know Melissa but she seems nice. Actually, I think I've only spoken to her once or twice – which is weird, because she shares a dormitory with us four, and we've been here together for five years now. Ah, well.

**7:35 pm**

Lavendar fancies Ron!!! Parvati asked her if she fancied anyone, and Lavendar went all blushy and said, "Well, you know, sort of."

And I was like, "Sort of? How can you sort of fancy someone?"

"Well, I guess there is someone I fancy."

"You guess?"

"Yeah."

"Well, who is it?"

"Erm, well, you know…I guess…well, I fancy….Ron." and she blushed and looked like she might cry.

I barely restrained myself from leaping on her and ripping that silly grin from her stupid face.

**8:03 pm**

Melissa is such a laugh. I dared her to run downstairs and dance around in just her underwear, and…SHE DID!! And the common room was PACKED with people!! She would have gone on but Parvati grabbed her before she got molested to death by the dozens of ogling guys. I noticed that Ron wasn't there, thank god. I would have torn his eyes out if he was.

**9:15 pm**

Truth or Dare is over…for now. Ginny and I are lying on her bed reading some teen witch magazine. Ginny is reading about some "Magical Makeover" thing.

**9:30 pm**

Ginny grabbed me and pulled me into the loo.  
"Let's give you a makeover, Hermione!!"

Oh no.

I feel a nervy spaz coming on.


	6. Makeovers, Quidditch and Badgers, oh my!

**A/N: **Hey all of you wonderful people! Here's chappie six, have fun!! Chapter seven is done as well (HOORAY!) and should be up, if not today, then probably tuesday (I'm going to my grandma's tomorrow and won't be home til monday night) anyways, LUVVLES! And enjoy.

**Sunday October 6th**

**7:15 am**

**Dormitories**

Phwoar. I look…different. In a good way, I think. My hair is straight. And black. Black as a freaking CROW.

And…get this…I LOOK AMAZING!! Every time I catch a glimpse of this straight, shiny black hair swinging round I have to find a mirror. I don't even look like myself. I look ten million times better.

I wonder what Harry and Ron will say?

**8:10 am**

**Breakfast**

All along the table, everyone stopped to look at me. I feel incredibly sexy. Ron gaped at me like a fish. Harry just shook his head at me. I feel a bit like a female Harry, only without the glasses, green eyes and scar.

**8:20 am**

Oh my god…Ginny's just told me we have a Quidditch game on Saturday!! Remind me to PANIC!!!

I'm not ready for this! We've only had like, three practices!! How can Harry, Ron and Ginny be so calm??

**Monday October 7th**

**DADA**

**9:35 am**

Had a "pop quiz", as Stupid M. put it, on vampires. And guess what the very first question was? "What is the most noticeable difference between the Mongolian and Norweigan vampires?"

Ha.

I bet I'm the only one in the class who got that one right.

**1:05 pm**

**Transfiguration**

Malfoy shouted to me as we passed in the hall, "Hey Granger, what's with the drowned rat on your head?"

Shouted back, "Hey Malfoy, what's with that ugly boil on your neck?" He slapped his hand to his neck feeling for it, and then I delivered the zinger: "Oh, nevermind, it's just your head."

Everyone in the hallway laughed for AGES.

Hermione: One, Malfoy: Zero.

Hah.

**Thursday October 10th**

**Potions**

**10:10 am**

Guess what we've started making!! Polyjuice Potion!!

Considered asking Snape if I could be excused as I made it illegally in second year, but decided against it as you can get expelled for that sort of thing.

If all goes well, they should be done right before Christmas.

Hopefully this time I don't accidentally become a cat. Coughing up hairballs for three week is NOT my idea of fun.

**12:05 pm**

**Lunch**

Yawwwn. I am sooo tired. I've had perhaps three minutes of sleep in the past week.

**12:15 pm**

Lavendar is SUCH a tart. She flopped down beside Ron and twirled her stupid hair around her fingers and made a giggle that sounded like: "Haw-hee HICCUP!" It was positively sickening.

"Whatcha doin, Ron?"

"Er, eating."

"Oh. Right." Lavendar blushed like a loon. God, she is sooo tarty and stupid and annoying. "So, whatcha doin' Saturday?"

"Quidditch game."

"Oh."  
"Yeah. You coming?"

"'Course, I LOVE Quidditch!"

Then they started blabbering on about Quidditch. Turns out Lavendar's fanatical about the Chudley Cannons, too.

If they start going out, I'm going to kill something. Most likely Lavendar.

**Friday October 11th**

**4:15 pm**

**Quidditch Pitch**

Practice is postponed, because Ron tripped over the case holding the bludgers, and one flew out and hit Ginny square in the face and broke her nose. I'm to take her up to the hospital wing.

Gross, it's bleeding everywhere.

**4:20 pm**

**Hospital Wing**

Madam Pomfrey mended Ginny's nose in about a second. Ginny lied about the original shape of it (much like I lied about my teeth in fourth year) and therefore she now has a perfectly straight beautiful nose.

**8:50 pm**

**Common Room**

Practice ran on until 8:30 instead of 6:00 because we have a game against Ravenclaw tomorrow, and Katie's really uptight about it.

**9:10 pm**

I'm sooo nervous.

**9:55 pm**

I can't sleep!! I am way too nervous. But I'm NOT going down to the fire – last time I did that, look what happened.

**Saturday October 12th**

**6:30 am**

**Bed**

Woke early. Can't sleep. I may need a calming draught.

**10:30 am**

**Dressing Rooms**

The game starts in half an hour. Katie, Ginny and I are sitting her all quiet. Katie looks like she might be sleeping! Ginny looks well, normal, and I look like a ghost, last time I looked in the mirror.

Do you think maybe the black hair is making me look paler than I really am? I need a tan. God, I'm so nervous.

**10:55 am**

Well…the game is on.

**5:00 pm**

**Change Rooms**

Brilliant!! We won!! 220 to 50!

The game was sooo brilliant. Five minutes into the game I scored and five minutes after that Ginny scored. Ron did really good, not at all like last year when he was rubbish.

Anyways, so Katie, Ginny and I scored three times in the first hour, then the Ravenclaws got two goals, and as the game went on we had scored a total of seven times and they had scored five times. And then finally – FINALLY – Harry caught the Snitch, 'round 4:30.

**5:25 pm**

There's going to be a wicked party in the Gryffindor common tonight. Harry, Ginny and I are waiting for Ron to get out of the showers.

**5:40 pm**

I hate Ron!! I hate him! The only person I hate more is Lavendar, that stupid common TART!!

So there we were, waiting for Ron, right, and suddenly Ginny gets this look on her face like, "Oh, crap!" and she grabs me and says, "C'mon over here, Hermione, I have to tell you something in private."

God, how dumb does she think I am? I knew something was up, so I twisted around.

And saw Ron walking up to the castle, with Lavendar. His arm was around her waist.

What is the point?

**8:30 pm**

**Bed**

Everyone else is down in the common room, partying their hearts out. Ginny is begging me to come down.

**8:35 pm**

**Common Room**

Ginny talked me into coming downstairs. I have decided that I am going to be an optimist, and only look on the bright side, and whatnot. Still, I refuse to look at Ron and Lavendar – it hurts WAY too much.

**8:40 pm**

My heart is broken. How can anyone not notice my pain?!

On the bright side, I should get some EXCELLENT poetry out of my misery.

See, being an optimist really does work.

**9:00 pm**

Noticed a groovy-looking seventh-year looking at me from over by the fire.

He has darkish brown hair and really, really dark blue eyes. Ginny says his name is Matthew Becker. She's all giggly.

"I used to fancy him, before Harry and I started going out. Now we're just friends." She snuck a glance at him. "I think he likes you, Herm." She teased.

I ignored my blush. "No, he doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes!!"

"Yes what?" asked Ron, coming over with Lavendar.

"Matt Becker – he fancies Hermione."

"Ginny!!" I cried.

"Really?" Ron grinned. My heart shattered. Dear God, I love that smile. "Nice one, Herm."

"Ooh, he's really groovy." Lavendar giggled like the tart she is.

"Excuse me?" Ron acted hurt.

"But not as groovy as you," she dithered, and they traipsed off.

Ooh, I hate them, I hate them.

But on the bright side, a rather good-looking boy appears to fancy me.

**9:30 pm**

That Matthew guy wandered over to chat with Ginny about Herbology. He keeps looking at me and grinning.

**9:35 pm **

**Bed**

I need a break from being an optimist for a minute.

POO!!!!! LIFE IS CRAP!!!!! I WANT TO DIE!!! Please, God, kill me now!!!

**12:15 am**

…

Haven't died.

Damn.

**Monday October 14th**

**9:15 am**

**DADA**

Haha. Ten out of ten on the quiz we had last Monday.

Honestly, how long does it take that wretch to mark that stuff? It's absolutely ridiculous. I may complain to Dumbledore about what an absolutely crap DADA teacher we have. Not naming any names, of course.

**9:16 am**

CoughStupidMcough.

**10:20 am**

**Herbology**

Harry and Ron have made up this ridiculous chant about badgers. It goes like this: Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, mushroom, mushroom!

Then it begins all over again. It's really, REALLY annoying. And yet oddly catchy. When I asked them about it, they claimed it was to help them study for Potions – the eleven ways badger bits can be used in potions, and the two ways they react with mushrooms.

How that helps, I have no idea, but whatever floats their boat, I suppose.

**12:05 pm**

**Lunch**

Now Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati, Neville and Professor Dumbledore have started singing the badger song. Good heavens! Next thing you know it'll be the new school anthem.

**12:10 pm**

That Matthew guy has just sat down next to me.

"You're Hermione, right?"

"No, I'm Vlad the Impaler." I said sarcastically. (who in the name of Stupid M.'s polka-dotted knickers is Vlad the Impaler?)

He just laughed. "I'm Matt."

"Umhmm.."

He doesn't seem to get that I'm not interested. Must change the subject.

"You have beautiful eyes."

"Er…uh…well….d'you like badgers?"

God, what is WRONG with me?!

**8:30 pm**

**Common Room**

Doing DADA homework. I am so bored. And sore – Quidditch practice HURTS.

**8:32 pm**

Badger badger badger badger…SHUT UP, BRAIN!

**8:35 pm**

Damn Harry and Ron, with all their stupid talk of badgers and mushrooms. I can barely concentrate on my DADA essay…all I can think about is badgers dancing around with mushrooms.

**8:40 pm**

I am sooo sick of being boyfriendless. Perhaps I should give Matt a chance? The worst that could happen is he could realize what a loser I am and dump me, which would do me no hardship, as I'm not attracted to him in the slightest.

**8:42 pm**

Okay, so I'm a little bit attracted to him.

**8:44 pm**

OKAY, so he's freaking gorgeous. But looks aren't everything, right?

**A/N: **Hey everyone.....if you're wondering about the badgers (I'm sure some of you have seen that crap badger cartoon, and if you haven't, go check it out www . badgerbadgerbadger . com...just without the spaces hehe ) I saw it the other day and just about died laughing, so I thought I'd put it in here....hehehe!!


	7. Puzzles and Prats

**Wednesday October 16th **

**7:15 am**

**Common Room**

Found this message up on the notice board:

ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS IN SIXTH AND SEVENTH YEAR! Do you want a break from all those grueling classes? Perhaps a private trip to Hogsmeade WITH FOUR OF YOUR FRIENDS?

_THEN THIS IS THE OPPORTUNITY OF A LIFETIME!_

_Find and solve all the clues first to win a trip to Hogsmeade with four of your closest friends ON A SCHOOL DAY!! The winner will be announced on Halloween. Just take an entry form, fill out your name and sign it, and you're on your way to winning the ultimate getaway!!_

Well, this is certainly new. Looks interesting, however. And not TOO hard. I might as well try it. I'll just take one of these entry forms here…

**9:15 am**

**Ancient Runes**

The first clue says:

_"Find the one who wrote this note_

_For your next clue he has to tote_

Do not be shy, he will not bite 

_But if you're wrong he just might_

_You must be quick, don't waste your time_

_For that would be an awful crime_

_And if you choose the wrong person_

_The game is over and you are done."_

What a crap clue. The last two lines don't even rhyme.

Anyways, looks like this _Writus Revealis _charm will come in handy yet again. Good thing I pay attention in class and do my homework, unlike someone who shall remain nameless. Ron.

**12:25 pm**

**Lunch**

Crap, the charm didn't work. It must have an anti-whatsit on it. Hrrrm.

**3:15 pm**

**Common Room**

I've got about forty minutes to solve this before Quidditch practice starts. I've got out my old Forensics Charm essay and I'm scouring it, looking for something which may help me.

**3:16 pm**

…

**3:20 pm**

Ah-hah! Here we go:

"Sometimes the writer of a letter will place a spell on said letter which cancels out the effect of _Writus Revealis. _A skilled Auror, however, can break this anti-charm by putting a drop of Veritaserum on the parchment and letting it sit for twenty-four hours. After this, _Writus Revealis _should work."

Oh, just great. Where on earth am I going to get Veritaserum? I certainly can't make any – it takes a month. I suppose I'll have to…sigh…ask Snape.

**3:30 pm**

**Hallway**

Out looking for Snape. How come the stupid greasy git won't show up except for when you don't want him around?!

**3:50 pm**

Found him.

"Professor Snape!"

He looked at me like I was a slug or something. "What?"

"I…uh…well, for this er, contest…the first clue…I need some er, Veritaserum."

Then something really WEIRD happened. Snape SMILED.

"So you've figured it out, then?"

"Huh?"

"You've solved the first clue by coming and asking me for Veritaserum. Others who attempt to steal it or make their own are disqualified. Here."

He took my parchment with the clue on it and tapped it with his wand, causing the next clue to appear.

"Good day, Miss Granger."

Well, I'll consider that a stroke of luck. That's quite clever, actually – lots of people hate Snape and would rather die or worse, be expelled, before asking him for Veritaserum.

I wonder if I should tell Harry and Ron?

…nah.

**3:55 pm**

No time to read the clue now…I've got to get to Quidditch practice!!

**3:58 pm**

Run, run, pant, pant. I'm so red that I probably look like a sausage with black hair.

**6:20 pm**

**Common Room**

Whew…practice is over, thank God. Today was NOT my day. Katie tried to show us this wicked new tackle thing, and I couldn't master it for love or money. I blame it on the fact that Lavendar showed up and watched Ron with these adoring puppy dog eyes, which ruined my concentration.

I think in reality though I'm just frightened of vaulting backwards off of a broom one hundred feet in the air.

Well, it's scary! I don't know how Ginny does it.

I think I'll look at my second clue now as I have no homework.

It says:

"_Tb naq Srrq erpvrir gb gur svaq guvf lbhe ebbs gur pyhr arkg bs gb bar. Untevq'f vg gb uhg jrngureinar."_

It must be some kind of code (duh) but…hrrm. I have no idea. Well, let's get cracking on it.

**7:15 pm**

God, this is hard. Is ONE day in Hogsmeade worth all this crap?

**10:32 pm**

Yawwwn. I'm sooo tired…and I've only got half of this dumb thing solved. It makes NO sense.

**10:40 pm**

I'm going to bed, I'm freaking tired. Nighty-night.

**Thursday October 17th**

**7:05 am**

**Bed**

Late to bed and early to rise makes one tired Hermione.

**8:15 am**

**Breakfast**

Overheard Harry and Ron discussing their clue.

"We'll have to steal it…Snape'll turn into Santa Claus before he gives us any."

Idiots. I should say something.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I said loudly. "Snape -"

"What do you know about it, you insufferable know-it-all!" Ron snapped at me.

I glared at him for a minute and then turned back to my porridge.

**8:25 am**

Fine, if they want to be disqualified, that's their problem. I'm not going to help them if they're going to be complete prats. God, what idiots!! Ron makes me sooo angry sometimes!!

**8:26 am**

If it's any consolation, Matt (who's sitting on my other side) told me that I am definitely _not _insufferable. So THERE, Ron!

**9:10 am **

**Herbology**

Matt held my hand and walked me to the entrance hall, where we departed (I have Herbology, he has Transfiguration) then he kissed my hand (!!) and said, "Catch you later, gorgeous." Before walking off. Harry and Ron are singing, "Hermione and Ma-att sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" How immature can you get? Really!

**9:15 am**

Ron sidled up to me and said, "Are you and Matt going out, then?"

"Is that any of your affair?" I snapped, still smarting from his comment at breakfast.

"Well, yes – considering you still like me and are majorly rebounding." He looked sooo smug, I wanted to slap him and snog him all at once.

Then he patted my shoulder and said, "Be careful, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I said, "That rules out anything that involves spiders then…darn, they're kinky." He looked really sad and kind of worried when I said that. Jeez, doesn't he know how to take a joke? I thought it was v. funny. So did Harry, apparently, who snorted violently into his plant.

**3:04 pm**

**Common Room**

Lalala…I'm bored. Of course, I could be doing my DADA homework, but as I have said before, "Why?"

Oh, I could work on that clue. Aaand…out it comes.

**4:18 pm**

Cracked it. But it makes no sense:

"Go and feed receive to the find this your roof the clue next of to one. Hagrid's it to hut weathervane."

It must be one of those anagram whatsits. A word jumble thingum.

**4:20 pm**

Matt slid into the chair next to me and whispered, "Hey, gorgeous." In my ear. I shrieked and jumped up like a fish, tripped over my bookbag and fell hard on my bum on the floor.

I am SUCH an idiot.

**4:55 pm**

An idiot with a boyfriend!! Hah! Matt helped me up and said, "You're really cute when you're flustered." Ten minutes later we were snogging our hearts out on a sofa by the fire. Then he had to leave – he was meeting his mates to play gobstones or something – I don't know, I can't remember. I am in a haze of snoggosity and such. I can hardly concentrate on my homework.

**6:15 pm**

**Supper**

Matt is sitting with me, Harry is sitting with Ginny, and Ron is sitting with Lavendar. Am I the only one who secretly wishes Ron was sitting with me? Of the girls, I mean. If Harry wished that he'd be known to be a raging homosexualist and we'd all be really uncomfortable around him – although he would make a rather excellent shopping partner.

**Friday October 18th**

**6:30 am**

**Bed**

Had a really weird dream, which consisted of me being a giant rope, and on one end was Matt and on the other end was Ron. They were both tugging at me like mad. It really hurt – even now I have cramps in my abdomen.

**6:32 am**

**Loo**

Well, that explains the cramps.

**6:33 am**

But what about the rest of the dream? I'd ask Trelawney, but she'd probably just tell me it meant Harry was going to be eaten by a sheep or something.

**7:12 am**

**Common Room**

I have absolutely no idea what this stupid clue means. I think it's got something to do with Hagrid's hut and that hideous weathervane of his, but I don't know. After school I'm going to head down to Hagrid's and see what's going on with that stupid rooster – and the weathervane, too.

**2:10 pm**

**Outside Hagrid's Hut**

It is exceptionally lovely having a spare last thing on Fridays. I must remember to kiss whoever thought it up.

Hagrid isn't here – I can hear cries of pain and muffled animal(ish) sounds coming from inside the forest, however. Hagrid must be teaching a class.

Luckily I have my broomstick with me so I'll just fly up onto Hagrid's roof…

**2:12 pm**

**On Hagrid's Roof**

So. Here I am on Hagrid's roof with this ugly weathervane. Now what?


	8. Startling Developments

**2:15 pm**

**Back on the ground**

Hah. Cracked it. I had to FEED the clue to the weathervane to get the next clue! I am a genius.

**2:25 pm**

**Hagrid's**

Hagrid came stumping out of the forest with his third-year class (they were dismissed early because two of the girls fainted and a third broke down in tears) and invited me in for a cuppa, and so here I am.

I feel kind of bad, actually - none of us has been down to visit Hagrid this year. I know why Harry hasn't - Hagrid will want to talk to him about Sirius, and Harry can't really deal with that right now. Understandable, but why haven't Ron and I been down?

Poor Hagrid.

**2:33 pm**

Eurgh, Hagrid is such a BRUTE!!

Matt came down to find me, and so he knocks on the door and says all polite-like, "Hi, is Hermione here?" For all the world as if he'd come to pick me up for a date and Hagrid was my Dad. It was really quite a turn-on.

And Hagrid goes, "Who in the ruddy hell are yeh?"

"I'm Matt Becker, Hermione's boyfriend." (HURRAY! THREE TIMES YES AND A HYPHEN!!) And Hagrid just glared at him and said, "Well, yeh get yer skinny arse back up ter the castle befer I punt yet there meself."

So Matt leaves, and Hagrid went postively AWOL on me. "What's in yer head, 'Mione, hangin aroun' with that bit o'filth Becker? Gulpin' Gargoyles, Malfoy's a be'er choice than 'im!"

And then I got really huffy and left. What does Hagrid know anyways? You can't even understand him half the time, let alone trust his judgement. Matt's a great guy. Better than Malfoy, for god's sake!! What's got into Hagrid lately?? Anyway, so Matt was waiting for me in the entrance hall and we made our way up to the common room. I'm watching Ron and Matt play Wizard'sChees. Matt is losing spectacularly, but that's nothing new. No one - and I do mean no one - can beat Ron at Wizard's Chess.

**2:40 pm**

I wonder why Hagrid seems to hate Matt so much? And how DARE he suggest that Malfoy's a better choice? Eurgh!! Just the thought of Malfoy makes me want to HURL!!

**2:45 pm**

There's nothing wrong with Matt. Look at him. Sitting there playing chess with Ron, his yummy dreamy orgasm-inducing eyes all intense like, his dreamy hair flopping into his dark soulful yummy eyes (all mine, mine mine!!), his hands......oh god, his hands!! He is one million percent dreamy, and I don't care what anyone says.

**4:00 pm**

**Quidditch Pitch**

Matt's coming to watch us practice. When Alicia saw him, she flipped and said that he couldn't watch because he was probably a spy from Slytherin just POSING as a Gryffindor, but she soon calmed down and realized Matt's not a Slytherin as he's in most of her non-Slytherin classes.

**4:22 pm**

Everytime I do the littlest thing, Matt is like, "Way to go, gorgeous!" and "Keep up the good work, sexy!" At first it was cute, but now I'm sorely tempted to tell him to shut up. Harry and Ron may never stop teasing me.

**6:00 pm**

**Dinner**

Mmm. Food.

**6:05 pm**

All the Slytherins keep pointing at me and laughing. I looked in my little compact mirror but there's nothing on my face. What on earth is going on?!

**6:15 pm**

Oh GODDDDD!!! No wonder the prats were laughing - I have this tree branch stuck in my hair!! Why didn't any of my so-called 'friends' say anything? Oh, I KNOW, because they're all to busy SNOGGING to notice!! GOD!!

**6:38 pm**

**Bed**

I'm hiding up here pouting because all of my 'friends' are too busy being couply to notice anything's wrong. I'll bet that if I went downstairs, slit my wrists and painted a mural on the wall with my blood, no one would look up or even say anything, because they're all too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats!

**Tuesday October 22nd**

**8:20 am**

**Breakfast**

I came down and Ginny said, "What's got you in such a foul mood?"

"Nothing!! I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, so is that why you blew your chair to dust when you accidentally tripped over it?"

"Yes!"

Really. What's wrong with using the Reductor Curse when you trip over something? Nothing, that's what! And I'm surprised Ginny even noticed, the way Harry was all over her.

Okay, so maybe I'm a LITTLE cranky. So??

**8:22 am**

Post is going on as I write this. It's not like I have to pay attention, I never get post. It is rather distracting having feathers and owl droppings flying every which way while you're trying to eat/read/write, however.

**8:23 am**

Blast!!

Damned letter in my ceral, it splattered milk EVERYWHERE! How are we supposed to eat with owl droppings everywhere? Christ!!

**8:24 am**

Oh, the letter's for me.

**8:26 am**

Oh god. Oh god, oh god. I'm going to be sick. Oh god!!

**9:40 am**

**Dormitories**

I'm skiving off classes today. There is NO WAY I'm going to be able to concentrate on schoolwork today. Not after the letter Mum sent me.

Mum and Dad...they're...oh god, I can't say it. It hurts too much. I can't deal with this, not on top of everything else.

**10:15 am**

I can't stop crying. I can't even get out of bed. I'm in shock. This can't be happening. It can't. It's impossible. Mum and Dad absolutely, positively CANNOT be getting a divorce.

There. I said it. Mum and Dad are getting a divorce. Here's what Mum's letter said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you, love? Are you doing well? Do you like school? How are Harry, Ron and Ginny? Are they doing well?_

_I'll stop with the small talk. You're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter to you, and there's not much point in beating around the bush, so I'll just come out with it. _

_Honey, your father and I getting a divorce._

_I want you to know that it has absolutely NOTHING to do with you. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT._

_Your father and I love you so much, but we can't be together anymore. All the love has gone from our relationship, and there's just no point in staying on. _

_Well, I've got to go, sweetheart. I'm so sorry if this has hurt you. Write if you have any questions or comments, but if you don't, I'll understand. _

_Love, Mum_

_P.S. How would you like to come stay with me in my new flat for Christmas? Let me know, love._

_-Mum_

How DARE she!! How could she break something like this to me in a LETTER? A letter, for god's sake!! And what's with the, "If you have any questions or comments" thing? Comments? What does she think this is??

I can't deal with this.

**12:20 pm**

Ginny and Melissa came in to see why I ran out of the Great Hall so fast at breakfast. I couldn't tell them. It was like I was frozen or something. They kept asking me if I was alright, and I could only nod and say "uh-huh."

And it was weird, because it was like I _wanted _to cry, I _wanted _to tell them so they would be like, "Gosh, how awful!" and hug me and make me feel better about it.

But I couldn't. I couldn't say a word.

After a while they left, and now I'm by myself again.

**1:15 pm**

I'm not going to visit Mum at Christmas. I'll go stay with Dad. Or maybe I'll go to the Burrow with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Or maybe I'll just stay here and wallow in a pit of self-pity.

**2:40 pm**

I just don't understand how they could do this!! I thought they loved each other! Isn't that why they got MARRIED?

How am I not supposed to be hurt by this? How am I going to get through this - all the ugly custody battles and everything that goes along with a divorce?

I don't want this to happen. I don't want any part of this. I want to go to sleep and wake up and find that this is all a dream.

Maybe it's all just a big joke. Maybe at Christmas they'll jump out and yell "Surprise!" and confess to the prank. Maybe my life isn't really falling to pieces around me. Maybe.....


	9. Conversations and Confessions

A/N: Omg everyone I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, I really am...I've just been so incredibly busy, I've had homework coming out my ears and just lots of stuff going on, plus I lost the notebook that I've been keeping this story in (I write everything out before I type it) and so I couldn't remember what I'd written because I'd got about half of this chapter finished and then I lost it. So yeah. Anyways, I'm REALLY sorry and I PROMISE to update more often. Don't hate me, I love you all tons!

**Saturday October 26th  
7:45 am  
Bed**

I've been too depressed to write all week. Wednesday morning I got an owl from Dad asking me what my plans were for Christmas. Not one word about the divorce. I owled back saying I'd come visit for Christmas, because I'm never speaking to Mum again.

**8:15 am  
Breakfast**

All week everyone's been asking me why I've been looking so depressed. I still haven't told anyone why. I want to tell Ginny, but she's never more than three inches away from Harry. It's impossible.

**1:20 pm  
Common Room**

Ginny got fed up with my long face and dragged me away from everyone else.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" I said, although I desperately wanted to tell her. Somehow, I just didn't want to see her face as she thought 'Gosh, how awful!' but nonetheless I wanted a hug.

"Don't you lie to me, 'Mione." Ginny said threateningly.

"Nothings wrong! Nothing you can fix, anyway."

"Hermione." Ginny looked all calm and I wanted to slap her. How come she is ALWAYS in control when I never am?

"Fine! You want to know what's wrong? MY PARENTS ARE GETTING A DIVORCE!" I screamed it so loud that the whole common room heard. I realized my mistake a second too late, as everyone present (which was about three quarters of Gryffindor House) went silent and turned to stare at me. But I didn't care. I was beyond caring.

So anyways, I screamed all this out and ran up to the dormitories. I expect Ginny'll be up in a minute to try and cheer me up.

**2:30 pm  
Bed**

No one's been up.

Not that I, you know, want to talk to anyone. So I guess it's a good thing.

**2:31 pm**

Hmph.

**3:45 pm**

I've got Quidditch practice in fifteen minutes. I'm not going.

**3:50 pm**

Maybe I should go.Katie will go ballisticimus on me if I don't show. And she's bigger than me, and mean. And a prat that is an absolute slave-driver when it comes to Quidditch.

**3:55 pm**

Okay, I'm going. But I'm not - I repeat, NOT speaking to ANYONE about my parents. At all.

**4:35 pm  
Quidditch Pitch**

I hate them all! Every last one of those stupid, awful, bloody sodding PIGS!

I am in the depths of bloody despair here, andKatie YELLS at me for missing ONE sodding catch. Okay, seven. But still. Doesn't she know that my life is falling to pieces? Doesn't she care!

No.

NO ONE CARES. All through practice no one would even look at me. So I wouldn't look at anyone either. Does it matter? The point is that no one gives a poo about me and my feelings.

I swear to God, if Katie yells at me just once more, I'm going to spaz and kill her.

**4:40 pm**

That's it! I'm quitting this sodding team! Katie is a PRAT! A horrible, bloody PRAT. What does she mean by yelling at me like that?

"Hermione! Pay attention to what's going on! Stop being so bloody stupid!"

I snapped at her, and said, "Fine! I don't want to be on your sodding team anyway!" And then I threw my broom down and stalked off in a tiff.

I could hearKatie raving on, saying, "What in the blazes has gotten into her?"

Yeah, right, like she doesn't know! Stupid lying prat, how _dare _she act as though she didn't hear my outburst in the common room earlier!

**4:45 pm**

Oh wait, she actually didn't know - she's been out doing Quidditch Captain-y things since early this morning.

I'm sure Ginny will have filled her in by now, though.

**4:46 pm**

Sigh. I don't feel like going back to the common room. I think I'll go sit on that little grassy hill-type thing by the lake and brood.

**5:20 pm  
On the hill**

Fellow quidditchers are still at it. Brr, it's getting quite nippy out. What's that charm to conjure up fire again? Oh yes - _Luma Solem. _

**5:25 pm**

Nice and toasty here by my little fire.

**5:45 pm**

The quidditchers are done.I can see Ginny carrying my broomstick.

**5:46 pm**

God almighty! I was so busy making sure Ginny and Katie didn't spot me over here that I didn't notice Matt sneak up on me. Okay, so he didn't really sneak up on me, it was more of a delicate crashing through the underbrush, but still, it frightened me.

**5:50 pm**

Matt sat down beside me, and after a few minutes of sweetly romantic (ahem...not) awkwardness, he took my hand and said, "Sorry about your parents." As though by him saying it, it would automatically make everything better.

I just shrugged. "It's not so bad, it's just, well, you know..."

And next thing you know I'm blubbing on his shoulder like some great blubbing type thing.

He just kind of patted my back and made shh-ing noises like I was a baby or something.

God, I must look awful. When I cry my face always turns red and my eyes get really puffy and bloodshot. Not a good look for me, I must say.

**6:10 pm**

After I'd stopped crying, Matt kind of pushed me onto my back in the grass and kissed me. I kissed him back of course (because that's what girlfriends do) but, well...I just...I just don't feel a spark thing. Not like when Ron and I kissed, because that was all fireworks and waves crashing and planets exploding and jet engines firing and all that other terribly cliche stuff.

**6:12 pm **

I'm such a horrible person, here my boyfriend is trying to snog me senseless and all I can think about is Ron. RON, of all people.

**Tuesday October 29th  
9:15 am  
Arithmancy**

Ginny's been trying to corner me to talk to me about my parents, but I've become quite adept at vanishing into places she won't think to look, such as boy's bathrooms.

**12:10  
Lunch**

If Ginny doesn't stop pestering me I'm going to pull a Voldemort and blast her with _Avada Kedavra!_

**12:20  
Loo**

Christ, she followed me in here too!

"You can't avoid talking about it forever, 'Mione."

"Why can't I?" I yelled angrily, startling two first-years on their way out the door. "It's not like talking about it is going to fix anything - it's not like I can just have a good cry and everything will go back to normal!"

"I know how you feel, Hermione." she said quietly.

"NO - YOU - DON'T!" I screamed, knocking paper towels over in my angst. "Your parents aren't getting divorced - you don't know, no one does -"

"Yes, I do, actually." Her voice was calm, but there was a hint of coolness to it that told me she was getting angry.

"Yeah, well, take your best shot then." I snapped.

"Well, obviously, you're hurt because you love your parents and you don't understand how they can just not love each other anymore. You wish they were trying to work things out instead of just calling it quits. You're mad at your Mum because you feel this is all her fault, you're angry because you feel like they don't care about you at all, or otherwise they wouldn't be doing this, you're feeling guilty because you're wondering if possibly it's something you did that made them want to get divorced, you're upset because you feel you should have been doing more, you're incredibly depressed, you're pms-ing and you're taking out your anger on your friends and then get even more hurt when they don't come near you at all or talk to you. Is it any wonder Harry and Ron are avoiding you, lately you snap on everything that moves!"

That shut me up for a second.

"You're very good." I said after a pause.

"I know." Ginny said matter-of-factly. "Look, I do understand how upset you are, and we all really want to talk to you and help you out, but you have to let us! Stop being mad at us, it isn't our fault that your parents are splitting up."

"I don't think that at all," I said hotly. "I know it's not your fault."

"Then stop treating us all like it is, hmm?" she gave me a pointed look and then walked out the door, leaving me to fume and fret some more.

**2:30 pm  
History of Magic**

_Am _I taking it out on Harry and Ron? Usually they're quite willing to let me join in the game of Hangman, but today they won't even look at me. And not in a mean way, but in a She-might-kill-us-if-we-look-at-her-crosswise-so-we-better-just-not-look-at-her-at-all kind of way.

**3:05 pm  
Hallway**

Went up to Harry and Ron after we got out of class.

"Erm...you two, I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you lately." I said quickly. "I've been taking it out on you, and I shouldn't have been."

"Hey, no problem, 'Mione." Harry gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder. "We understand. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, not a problem at all." Ron beamed at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Oh damn him, why does he have this power over me? And why can't Matt have the same power?

I smiled back at them, and then Ron looked down at his watch and said, "Bloody hell, I've got to meet Lavendar...talk to you two later!" and rushed off. A second later, Ginny showed up and the nice bonding moment me and Harry might have shared was completely ruined.

**6:20 pm  
Supper**

Apologized to Matt as well for being such a bitch. He just kissed me and told me he was used to it. He wants to take a walk after supper.

**6:45 pm  
Back on the grassy hill-type thing**

Matt got me up to the hill and started kissing me again. Next thing you know, we're lying in the grass snogging for all we're worth. It was nice, but nothing spectacular. More like friendly snogging than any sort of passion, at least on my part.

**6:50 pm**

Oh, bloody hell. Why did Matt have to ruin it? We were snogging along happily, perfectly content, and suddenly he breaks away and looks right into my eyes all serious like, and says, "Hermione, I love you."

What am I supposed to say back to that! I DON'T love him! Yes, I like him, but I do NOT love him. I just kind of stammered something like, "Excuse me, why don't you, I left my brains up at the castle." and scampered away.

**7:30 pm  
Dormitories**

CRAP!


	10. The realizations brought about by violen...

**Wednesday October 30th  
****9:20 am  
****Ancient Runes**

I'm avoiding Matt. I got Ginny to bring me some toast so I didn't have to get it myself and possibly get cornered by Matt. I just can't face him right now.

**9:22 am**

He LOVES me? Where in the bloody sodding hell did he get this absurd romantical notion? We've only been seeing each other for thirteen days! You don't just love someone after thirteen days.

**9:35 am**

Ohhh, I hate Professor Vector, I hate her! She caught me writing in here instead of doing my Rune Translations and read out my diary to the whole class! Well, not the whole thing, just this page. So now my entire Ancient Runes class knows that Matt loves me and I don't love him back.

**11:15 am  
****DADA**

But HOW can he love me? What on earth have I done to make him love me? And why can't Ron be under the same spell? Life is just not fair.

**12:02 pm  
Lunch**

Oh bloody hell, I've just remembered that stupid contest. The entries were supposed to be in by noon today. Can ANYTHING go right in my life, just once!

Well, at least Matt is being a proper jilted boyfriend and is sitting a ways away being properly sulky.

**12:17 pm**

Ron keeps looking from me to Matt in confusion

"You two have a fight or something?"

I think I might have imagined the slightly hopeful tone in his voice.

"No," I snapped. Ron quirked an eyebrow at me. "Okay, well, yes - no - sort of, he told me he loved me and I spazzed."

Ron laughed. "Jeez, all I did was _kiss_ you and you spazzed, I really should have warned him about you."

And so then, Lavender looks over with this look on her face like someone's just hit her around the face with a lemon (which I've been meaning to do for some time, actually) and says, "You _kissed_ Hermione?" and tears well up in those stupid cow eyes of hers and she rushes off, sobbing.

"No - Lavvy, it wasn't like that!" Ron yelled after her, getting up. "It was way before you and me -"

And he rushed off after her.

**12:35 pm**

He calls her _Lavvy_? It sounds like a nickname for the lavatory if you ask me.

**1:10 pm  
Potions**

Lavvy is still upset with her darling Ron. Consequently, when we needed partners, she picked Harry and so Ron is working with me (Hurrah!)

**1:15 pm**

"So, is she really mad at you? I muttered to Ron as he cut up the tentacula roots.

He glanced over at Lavvy, who seems to have taken Ron's choice of partner (Me! Double ha and a hyphen!) As proof that her worst fears have come true, and her stupid lower lip is trembling like you wouldn't believe.

"She doesn't believe me. I _told _her it was way before we started going out, and it meant nothing..."

"It didn't?" I blurted out, my voice cracking slightly. I could have swallowed my tongue.

"No - of course it - didn't..." he caught the look on my face and groaned. "Shit, Hermione, you still fancy me!"

I swallowed and said nothing, turning back to the potion. Ron groaned again and put his head down on the desk.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" He muttered, not looking at me.

"Because you were going out with Lavender."

"Before that!"

"Because _you,_" I said shrilly, forgetting there was a dozen other people in the room, "Told me, and I quote, _'What's a little kiss between friends?'_! How was I supposed to bring up the fact that I fancied you when..."

"Fascinating though this argument undoubtedly is..." Snape interrupted smoothly, causing both Ron and me to freeze, "I'm afraid I must put an end to it. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and if you talk again during this class I shall put you in detention."

**2:00 pm**

The bell rang, and Ron tried talking to me.

"'Mione..." he began, but I cut him off.

"Don't start," I snarled. "I've only just got over you and if you break my heart again, I'll kill you."

**2:20 pm  
Transfiguration**

"If you break my heart again, I'll kill you."

HOW could I have said that? NOW he's going to think I'm in love with him or something!

**3:05 pm  
Hallway**

Walked out of transfiguration to find Matt waiting for me.

"We need to tlak." he said tersely, and led me off to the common room.

**3:15 pm  
Common Room**

"Lavender told me you fancy Ron." Matt said once we got inside. You could have knocked me over with a feather. That was the _last _thing I'd expected him to say to me.

"I..." I mumbled, not meeting his eye.

"So what?" he said bitterly. "I was just your Red Herring?"

"No," I snapped. "Nothing like that at all -"

He grabbed my arm suddenly, and twisted it so painfully that tears came to my eyes.

"Look at me!" he yelled.

"Let go of me!" I screamed back.

"LOOK AT -"

"What's going on here?" Ron had just entered the Common Room. He took in my frightened face and Matt's angry scowl, then said, "Let her go."

"Ah, just who I wanted to see," Matt smiled sardonically, dropping my arm as though I had burned him. "Lavender wasn't good enough for you, hey?" His face was twitching with anger and hatred. He pulled out his wand, snarling. "You had to steal my girl, too - I'll show you - _STUPEFY_!"

I screamed as Matt stunned Ron, who had had no time to react. As Matt started pummeling the Stunned Ron, I grabbed my own wand.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _I yelled. Matt keeled over. I ran to Ron and quickly un-Stunned him.

"Are you okay? Ron asked me. I nodded, tears of anger more than fear streaming down my face. He looked over at Matt, whose face was frozen in a look of intense hatred. "Bastard," Ron muttered, before turning back to me.

Then, a rough hand seized my wand and threw it across the room. Next thing I knew, I was being shoved hard into the wall - Lavender had performed the simple counter-curse on Matt. As I hit the wall, I felt a searing pain in the left side of my head and saw nothing but stars for several minutes. Then I heard a small explosion. "Ron!" I yelled, shaking my head violently. When I could finally see again, my eyes focused on an unconscious Matt and a still-standing Ron sporting a vicious nosebleed.

He knelt down beside me and gasped. "Oh god, Hermione, let's get you to the hospital wing!"

It was only then that I realized the entire left side of my body was sticky with blood from my head wound.

Ron picked me up and carried me, sobbing with fear, all the way to the hospital wing.

**4:20 pm  
Hospital wing**

Madam Pomfrey fixed me up in about twelve seconds. I had to drink a blood-replenishing potion as well, but other than that, I am perfectly fine. Actually, I'm surprised I didn't faint from loss of blood.

Ron stayed to make sure I was alright, and now he's gone off to find Dumbledore and McGonagall.

**6:40 pm**

Ron's back with Dumbledore and McGonagall. I wonder why it took him so long?

"We went to escort Mr. Becker from the Gryffindor common room before coming to see you, Miss Granger." Dumbledore explained. "He is in - er - protective custody."

"Filch," Ron muttered to me. I grinned slightly. Filch! Hah!

Dumbledore looked grave. "Miss Granger, I am sure you want to see Mr. Becker punished immediately...but for the moment, all I will ask of you is a full statement regarding what transpired in the common room earlier."

And so I gave him one. I told him how Matt had stunned Ron, and then I'd performed the full Body-Bind and awoken Ron, and then Lavender had unbound Matt, he'd stolen my wand and bashed me into the wall.

"After that," I said, "I couldn't see anything, and I heard a loud explosion. Then, after my vision cleared, I saw Matt lying unconscious, and Ron carried me up here."

McGonagall's face was mottled purple with suppressed rage. She started to speak, but Dumbledore said quietly, "That will be all for now, Miss Granger. Come, Minerva." And they left.

Ron looked at me. "Wanna play Wizard's Chess?"

**7:15 pm**

Halfway through our game of chess I looked at R on and broke down sobbing. Ron looked at me in alarm, and then rushed to my side. "'Mione, what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere else?"

I shook my head, still crying. What was hurting me, neither he - nor Madam Pomfrey, nor anyone in the world - could fix. No one could bring my parents back together. No one could restore my world to it's perfection of a few weeks ago. No one could do anything to make it better. And so I cried, because I was helpless. I cried because I realized now that I loved Ron more than anyone. I cried because I knew that once the story of me and Matt got out to the rest of the school, I'd be seen as a dirty slut. I cried because I didn't know what else to do.

Ron put an awkward arm around me and let me cry on his shoulder, which, truly, was the only thing he could do.

**7:30 pm**

"You know," said Ron thoughtfully as I was finishing up my cry, "I'm kind of glad this whole thing happened."

"You - you _are_?_" _I sniffled in disbelief.

"Yeah, it made me realize something important."

Just then Madam Pomfrey popped in to say that Ron had to leave in two minutes because I had been _traumatized _and I needed my sleep. I could have kicked her.

"What did you realize?" I whispered once she'd left. I don't know why I whispered. It just felt like the right thing to do. Ron took my hand and caressed it gently.

"That I want to be the one who's always there for you, no matter what."

My heart was in my mouth. Was he saying what I thought he was saying?

Madam Pomfrey sniffed loudly from her corner. Ron glanced at her, and then looked back to me with a grin. "I've gotta go," he said. "'Night, Hermione. Sweet dreams." And with that, he kissed me gently on the forehead and slipped out of the hospital wing, leaving me to my jubilant thoughts.

**A/N:** Ok, so I hope you don't all think this was horribly dramatic and crap, because I really wanted Ron and Hermione to have something horrible happen to bring them together. JK Rowling started the whole thing in the first book, with Harry and Ron saving Hermione from the Troll, and that's how they ended up being friends. I always thought it would be romantic if something of the same sort happened to bring them together as "more than friends". If it's absolute crap, PLEASE don't hate me and please keep reading my story because I promise it's not going to turn into some crap soap opera thing.


	11. Viktor Krum

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I'm soooo sorry that I took forever to update, I've been having a really tough time the last month and so, my boyfriend broke up with me and I've just been too depressed to write...I'm doing better now, but for a while there I just couldn't be bothered. Anyways, here's chappie 11, enjoy, and I'll try to get chappie 12 done soon - two weeks, probably. Okay, so, I love you all and enjoy!

**Thursday October 31st  
****Hospital Wing  
****8:10 am  
**Ron stopped by to see if I was coming to classes today, or if Madam Pomfrey was keeping me in bed for another day. She reluctantly agreed that I could go, but I had to BEG because I can't stand missing a class, you get so far behind and it's just ridiculous, I can't afford to miss some school just because of a silly head injury.

**Herbology  
****9:20 am  
**They're announcing the winner of the contest tonight at dinner. There's a Halloween dance thing tonight after the feast, but you have to dress up.

**9:25 am  
**Ron's being so sweet - constantly asking me how I feel and if I need to sit down and how my head is doing. Harry keeps scowling - I wonder if he and Ginny had a fight?

**Hagrid's  
****12:10 pm  
**Harry insisted on going to see Hagrid at lunch. Ginny's not with us - is Harry avoiding her? (Note to self - ask Harry about this later.)

After ascertaining that I was, indeed, fine, Hagrid grunted, "Not ter make yeh feel bad, but I told yeh so, 'Mione."

"But how did you know?" I asked him. "How did you know he'd try and beat me up?"

Hagrid shrugged. "He was in my class last year - was always puttin' down the girls, actin' like he was so special - and this one girl, he was always shovin' her aroun' and talkin' to her like she was soft in the head - bu' she was one of the smartest girls in the class."

"Why didn't you say anything to me before, then?" I demanded.

"I tried, remember, but yeh got huffy and stomped away before I got the chance."

Ron put his hand on my knee under the table and my heart rate sped up to about a million beats per second.

Harry continued to scowl into his cup of tea.

**Charms  
****1:43 pm  
**Finally got up the nerve to ask Harry what's wrong.

"Did something happen between you and Ginny?" I asked him tentatively.

"What?" he said distractedly. "Oh...no...well, sort of - she just wants to take a break, date other people..."

"What!" I cried in shock.

"Yeah." Harry smiled ruefully. "She's going to the dance tonight with Seamus."

I patted him on the back and asked him if he'd like a Cheering Charm.

**Corridor  
****3:05 pm**

Got out of Arithmancy and two girls - a seventh year Gryffindor, Sarah Calliope, and a Ravenclaw fifth year, Emma Quirke, cornered me.

"Hermione Granger?" Emma asked me uncertainly.

"Yes..." I replied.

"We just wanted to say we think you're really brave for telling Dumbledore about Matt," Sarah said in a rush. "I dated him last year, you know...he gave me a black eye in Care of Magical Creatures, no one saw because Hagrid had us off in the forest studying Bowtruckles in their natural habitat - he said if I told anyone what really happened, he'd kill me. I was so scared - I told everyone that I'd walked into a tree because it was dark and I hadn't seen it coming."

"He tried to rape me when I was in third year," Emma said, flushing a little pink. "He took me out to that little grassy hill by the lake, told me he loved me and then tried to take off my skirt. I told him to stop, and he got so mad...I had bruises all over my stomach and legs for weeks, and I only just got away from him. I never told anyone what happened before now, I was scared people would think I was a slut."

"But because of you, we're not afraid anymore." Sarah beamed at me.

"We're going to tell Dumbledore everything, and make sure Matt gets expelled so he can't hurt any other girls."

"And we just wanted to thank you, because if you hadn't spoken up, neither of us would have had the courage, either."

And then they hugged me tight and went off together, presumably to talk to Dumbledore.

**3:20 pm  
**Good heavens, I'm a bloody hero!

**3:25 pm  
**I've just thought of something - didn't Emma say Matt took her out to the grassy hill and told her he loved her? Did he try and do the same thing to me? My god, I might have been raped!

**Dormitories  
****5:30 pm  
**Getting ready for the Halloween feast. Normally I'd be a bit more modest in my costume choice, but I really want to make Ron's eyes _pop _- so I'm dressing up as the Pink Panther - I'm wearing hot pink tights, a fuzzy pink leotard with a tail, pink cat ears and pink high heels. I thought about temporarily dying my hair pink too, but that might be a bit much. Ginny's dressed up as an angel, but her skirt is much too short for her to be considered virginal and holy.

**5:35 pm  
**I can't stop thinking about Sarah and Emma. I mean, I really appreciate their thanks and everything, but they're really kind of selfish. If they'd have just gotten over their fears and spoken up about Matt, he wouldn't have had the chance to hurt me - and who knows how many other girls have been terrorized by him and are still too terrified to speak up about it?

**The Feast  
****6:10 pm**

The look on Ron's face when I came downstairs was SO worth being bashed in the head.

**7:00 pm  
**Everyone's done eating, we're just waiting for Dumbledore to announce the winner of the contest. Damn, I wish I hadn't forgotten about the stupid thing!

**7:02 pm  
**Dumbledore stood up and said, "Now, I'm sure you're all waiting eagerly to hear the winnner of the Halloween contest so you can get on with dancing, but before I announce the name of that lucky person, I have something to tell you all.

"As you know, Madam Hooch has been the referee for our Quidditch games and has taught first years the basics of flying for many years here at Hogwarts. However, sadly, she has told me that she wishes to retire, and will be gone from the school next Friday. So, her replacement..." Dumbledore gestured to a figure in a long black cloak, "Mr Viktor Krum!"

Krum? KRUM? Viktor Krum, my ex-boyfriend? Oh my god!

"I didn't know Madam Hooch was retiring, did you?" Ron hissed at me, frowning at Viktor slightly.

"No, she never said..."

"Viktor Krum is gonna teach us how to fly?" a little first year girl shrieked excitedly. She and her friends collapsed into giggles and started chattering in high voices.

"Was I ever that silly?" I asked Ron.

"No," he said gallantly, but I think he was lying.

"And now, for the winner of the Halloween contest..." Dumbledore spoke loudly over the outbreak of chatter and applause. "Congratulations to Mr Seamus Finnigan."

Ron yelled, "Right on, Seamus!" and Harry just scowled. I can't really blame him, Seamus'll probably take Ginny with him. And Dean too, of course...I wonder who else he'll take?

Well, I imagine there'll be a lot of sucking up to Seamus tonight.

**7:30 pm  
**The dance is going until midnight. Ron doesn't want to dance though, and I do - it makes it unneccessarily complicated, because I don't want him to be annoyed with me for going and dancing with anyone else. I wonder why he hates dancing so much?

**7:45 pm  
**Bored out of my mind. Ron is off in the loo, and no one will dance with me. I thought Harry might, but he's too busy sulking and watching sadly as Ginny dances with Seamus. I must say, her angel costume is v. cute if somewhat on the "Lady of the Night" side.

**7:47 pm  
**Viktor came and sat down next to me, beaming. "Herm-own-ninny!" he cried. "I vas hoping to see you here!"

"Yes, here I am." I smiled back. "Congratulations on getting the job."

"Thank you. I am very proud. Professor Dumbledore thinks I vill do vell teaching the first years to fly." He smiled proudly.

"Anyvays, vould you like to daunce, Hermy-own-ninny?"

Well, Ron doesn't want to dance with me, and Viktor is an old friend...

"Sure, why not?" I said, and we went out to the dance floor.

**7:49 pm  
**Viktor's holding me rather tighter than I'd like, but whenever I try to move away, he just holds me tighter - oh dear, I hope he doesn't think I'm _interested _in him.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Hermy-own-ninny." he said.

"It's her-_my-_nee," I corrected him. I really can't stand the way he pronounces my name.

"Her-my-ninny?"

"Well, you're getting better."

Viktor licked his lips suddenly and looked very serious. "I must tell you something, Her-my-ninny."

Uh-oh. "Erm...yes?"

He held me even tighter and my heart began pounding nervously. Oh no. This is not good, not good at all. "I haff not been able to stop thinking of you since we were together two years ago. I think - I think I luff you, Her-my-ninny."

Oh good God, not this again! I opened my mouth to gently let him down, but before I could say a word, he was kissing me.

**7:50 pm  
**I tried to pull away, but he was holding me too tightly. When I finally managed to turn away from him, I came face to face with a stunned, hurt-looking Ron.

**Common Room  
****8:05 pm**

I ran after Ron to try and explain, but he went straight up to his dormitories and magically locked the door.

**Bed  
****9:30 pm  
**SHIT!

**Friday November 1st  
****Breakfast  
****8:30 am  
**I thought I'd get to talk to Ron today, but he, Lavender, Dean and Ginny are all going into Hogsmeade today with Seamus.

Thought maybe I'd ask Harry if Ron is supremely pissed with me, but he's so upset I just couldn't do it.

**Corridor  
****12:02 pm  
**Was heading for the Great Hall for lunch when Viktor pulled me aside.

"I vas vondering if you vould like to have a private lunch vith me?"

"Erm...I can't, I promised Harry - he just broke up with his girlfriend, you know, needs to spend time with me..." I babbled, and rushed off before he could snog me again.

**Common Room  
****8:15 pm  
**The Hogsmeaders should be back soon. When they get here, I'll explain the whole Viktor-kissing-me thing.

**8:30 pm  
**Ron's just come back. And he's holding hands with Lavender.

**Thursday November 7  
****Breakfast  
****8:20 am  
**Ron hasn't said a word to me all week. Everytime I get within five feet of him, he rushes off with a glare. Lavender is being ridiculously smug, as well.

I only got as fair as, "Ron, I need to -" on Saturday last before he ducked into the boy's washroom. I actually considered following him in there, but I didn't think it as a good idea.

**Lunch  
****12:30 pm  
**I can't believe that Viktor STILL hasn't gotten the message that I'm not interested in him! He's always at me, asking if I'd like to go for a walk or have lunch with him or whatever. He just does not get it. Perhaps I should be more firm with him?

**12:31 pm  
**And worse, Ron seems to have gathered that I really want to date Viktor and is shunning me worse than ever.

**12:35 pm  
**Not to mention, Ginny has now Officially broken up with Harry for Seamus. This seems to be a bad time for romance all around.

**12:36 pm  
**Except for Ron and Lavvy, of course.

**12:40 pm  
**I wish Ron would at least TALK to me! If he'd only let me explain, I could set everything right. But no, he'd rather go out with _Lavvy _(who, I might add, was an accomplice to my head-bashing and should be expelled right along with Matt!)!

Uh-oh, gotta fly - Viktor's coming towards me.

**Saturday November 9th  
****Common Room  
****9:53 am  
**I'm going to get Ron to talk to me today if it's the last thing I do - I have a feeling if I ask him for a word when he's with a group of people, he won't say no.

**10:02 am  
**Ron is sitting with Harry, Dean and Lavender by the fire. Dean and Lavvy are playing Wizard's Chess and Ron's helping Lavvy because she's crap.

Well, here I go.

"Erm...Ron?" all four of them looked at me in surprise.

"Yes?" Ron said in a shockingly friendly voice.

"Erm...I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you?"

"Sure," he said, and sat back.

"In _private._"

"Oh." He stood up and so did Lavvy.

"I think I'll come too." she said poisonously. "After all, _I'm _his _girlfriend._"

"Oh, sure." I said calmly. "As long as you don't mind me having your ears transfigured into kumquats so you can't hear what we're saying - and I'm not sure I know the counter-jinx for them, so you might have to keep them for a while." I pulled out my wand to make my point.

Lavender paled a little. "Actually, I think I'll stay here."

"Right on," I said cheerfully, and followed Ron to the far side of the common room.

"Make it quick." he muttered.

"Ron, look, about Viktor -"

"Whatever, if you want Krum, fine, I don't give a -"

"No, no, it was a mistake! He kissed me, I never -"

"Then why'd you dance with him?"

"Because he asked me! You wouldn't dance, and I wanted to -"

"Aha!" Ron cried. "So you _did_ want to dance with him!"

"Just as _friends, _though!" I said tearfully. "Ron, please, I never meant to -"

Ron held up a hand to stop me. "Look, whatever. You chose Krum, I chose Lavender. End of story."

With a strangled sob, I ran from the common room, avoiding Lavender's smug gaze.

**10:17 am  
**Wandering the corridors. I don't want to go back to the common room ever again. Maybe I'll ask Dumbledore if I can switch to Ravenclaw.

At least there won't be any Ron and Lavvy thrashing about.

**10:19 am  
**Oh, no - Viktor's found me.

"Hermyneeny?" he asked. "Vat is wrong?"

"Everything," I sniffled.

"Vy don't' you come to my quarters and haff a cup of tea?"

Against my better judgement, I agreed.

**Viktor's quarters  
****10:22 am  
**I accidentally told Viktor about the whole fiasco with Ron.

"I feel awful," he said. "It is all my fault - I did not know -"

"It doesn't matter. Ron doesn't want me anyways." I sighed.

"I - this is probably not a good time - but does it mean I haff a chance now?"

"I don't know," I said miserably.

"Vell, let me help you decide, hmm?"

The next thing I knew, Viktor had me in his arms and was kissing me so ardently that I was responding even though I didn't mean to.

"I luff you, Hermyowneeny." he whispered.

I didn't answer, but just closed my eyes and pretended it was Ron.

**A/N:** Okay, I know you all probably hate me now, getting Ron and Hermione together and then ripping them apart half a day later - but I SWEAR, it's okay, and it is absolutely necessary to my plot so don't get mad and refuse to ever read my story again, ok? I promise, I promise, I promise that they WILL get together, and soon.


End file.
